forgottenrealmsfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Artemaz
Welcome! Well met, Artemas Entreri, and welcome to the Forgotten Realms Wiki! Thank you for your edit to the Sheirtalar page. We hope you like the place and decide to stay and explore the Forgotten Realms with us. Here are some pages that you might find helpful, that explain who we are and what we do and how we do it. You should find these a useful reference, or maybe they could give you some ideas for something to do. It's our goal to be a complete and reliable encyclopaedia of the official Forgotten Realms in all its forms, and a valuable resource for all Realms fans, players, and dungeon masters. As such, we do not accept fan fiction, homebrew lore, and player characters. All information added to this wiki must be attributed to an official source. Information must not be copied from sourcebooks and novels. Please always give a source for your information, and explain what you've done in the "summary" box. We hope you enjoy editing here. Please sign your messages on Talk and Forum pages using four tildes (~~~~); this will automatically insert your username and the date. If you need help, please leave a message on my talk page or ask any of the administrators about things. Again, welcome! Happy scribing! — Darkwynters (talk) 21:06, March 9, 2015 (UTC) Welcome fellow Scribe Hello Artemas, I've seen you around the halls of Candlekeep and it is good to have another helper over here. If you have any trouble you can ask me or one of the Admins and we'll come and see what we can do. Best bet is to look at other articles to see how things work. The task is tall but so is our ambition!--Eli the Tanner (talk) 23:48, March 12, 2015 (UTC) Plagiarism Warning Hi. Your Al-Badia article was obviously copied direct from the sourcebook. Please note that as per Plagiarism policy, we do not accept copied material that will infringe on copyright. Thus the Al-Badia article is up for deletion. Please rewrite it in your own words, using standard wiki style. — BadCatMan (talk) 03:54, March 14, 2015 (UTC) Templates Art, admin Movie just wrote an excellent help paragraph, so I am posting it for you and changing a few words to fit your needs :) :Thanks for your Alyana al-Azzazi article, it's a good start :) You chose to write an article about a person, so the next step would be to add the infobox to your page, and fill it out as best you can. You can copy and paste it from the "Usage" section. If you follow that link and scroll down, you'll see the "Standardized Sections". These are the general guidelines we use for articles about locations. Copy and paste them into your page, add your info (and anything else that the headings might suggest to you) and delete the ones you don't use. Take a look at other person articles to see how they are put together. Don't worry about getting it perfect, one of the other editors or admins will come along and tidy up if it needs it. Just remember to write everything in your own words (with few exceptions, we cannot accept passages copied directly from the source), and put it in past tense (see the Past Tense Policy and Plagiarism policy). And most of all, have fun! —Moviesign (talk) 22:04, March 23, 2015 (UTC) This is awesome advice from Movie... If you have any questions, please ask and keep up the good work :) - Darkwynters (talk) 22:50, March 23, 2015 (UTC) Categorization I reverted your category adds to Alhoon lich because only named individuals are considered "Inhabitants". See the discussion at Forum:Categorization system for creatures. Creatures are categorized by one or more subcategories of Category:Creatures, so take a look at Category:Creatures by alignment, Category:Creatures by type, Category:Creatures by climate, Category:Creatures by terrain, etc. In this case the Alhoon lich would be added to types Category:Aberrations and Category:Undead, alignment Category:Creatures of lawful evil alignment, and terrain Category:Creatures found in underground locations. Underground locations generally don't have a climate, so no need for that category. There are probably others, but that gives you an idea where to start. User:Darkwynters is our category expert, so I'm sure he'll tweak the categories as needed. —Moviesign (talk) 20:11, March 24, 2015 (UTC) Editing Hey, Art, excellent work on helping out the wiki... have look at your Asgetrion page and please just copy and paste the infobox and page setup... it makes editing the pages easier... thanks and if you have any questions, please ask :) - Darkwynters (talk) 02:31, April 4, 2015 (UTC) :I see you are having trouble with infoboxes, like on the Shambarin page. Here's how you do it: First, go to the Template page for the infobox you want. In this case it is , so click that link and you should see the documentation for the Person template, which explains what all the fields mean and gives an example. It also has a Usage section, which should look like a blue box with the template code in it. Do not go into edit mode, just highlight all the text in the blue box and CTRL-C, then go to your new page and, in edit mode, click at the top of the edit box and CTRL-V. This should copy the template code into your new page, then just fill in the values after the equal signs. :For a new page, you should also copy and paste the Standardized Sections to give you guidelines on what info to put where. This is another blue box further down on the page. Just highlight everything in the box and cut and paste as usual. Sometime before you are done with the page, you should delete any headings that you don't use. I hope that helps. Oh, and one more thing. Please sign your posts to Talk pages with four tildes (~~~~) so it will record your user name and the time stamp. Like this → Moviesign (talk) 23:56, April 4, 2015 (UTC) Silver Marches So you know, the "Silver Marches" are also called Luruar, and that is the term used on this wiki. Most of your categories don't need to be added. ~ Lhynard (talk) 17:35, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Ahh wow, I'd never heard of that term before.Artemas Entreri (talk) 19:03, April 21, 2015 (UTC) :Yeah, I only know because I made the same mistake before. :) ~ Lhynard (talk) 19:51, April 21, 2015 (UTC) ::All fixed... no need for multiple categories... no worries, Art, I ran into the same problem a few years ago... keep up the good work :) HAHA! I posted this at the same time as Lhyn - Darkwynters (talk) 19:54, April 21, 2015 (UTC) Rivers Hello! Thanks a lot for taking the time to change the Zakharan cities' articles to past tense! I have one question about your links for the respective rivers: These are redirects that only refer back to the city articles. As there is little more information about those rivers, I also do not expect them become real articles in the future - I mainly created them to have them appear in Category:Rivers. So do you see any specific reasons to have those links in the articles? Thanks for letting me know. Daranios (talk) 21:39, May 6, 2015 (UTC) I plan on adding a ton of stuff for anything related to Zakhara ... but not sure how far in the future it will be. I guess we don't need a page for each specific river if none of the Al-Qadim supplements mention anything beyond stating that XXXX was just a river. Artemas Entreri~~